


Unrequited

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: All dreams must come to an end





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Sweet Shuu universe, or at least it begins with that

“S-So… Uzune and you are dating?” Kazuaki blinked.

“Y-Yes… is it that surprising?” Shuu asked nervously, his face flushed red.

“N-No, not at all! I-I was expecting this in fact! I mean well… the both of you are perfect for each other in a number of ways after all!” Kazuaki replied, grinning with a nod.  _ In ways that I'd never match up to anyways… _

“E-Eh?? Hearing you say that is a little embarrassing…” Shuu’s face was all red now “But I'm glad… Hitori and I were a little worried on how you would take this…”

“I-I see…” Kazuaki stopped for a moment, but soon turned up with a smile and continued “Well I'm glad for the both of you! Are you two going on a date later?”

“Y-Yes…”

“W-Well… you should get going then, in this case…” Kazuaki said.

“Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow I guess!” Shuu nodded with a smile before heading down the hallway.

Kazuaki nodded and watched as Shuu walked further away before heading into the infirmary with a sigh.

 

The infirmary was normally locked after Shuu left (and Yuuya was away) but it was different today. A second Shuu had somehow appeared without any explanation whatsoever. Therefore, it was left open until the time he has to leave arrives.

Kazuaki could tell from a glance that this Shuu was different from the Shuu that he is used to. For one, this Shuu is really mean and intimidating unlike the nice, sweet Shuu that Kazuaki is used to seeing. Kazuaki would rather stay away from him but being unable to control his broken heart, he found himself in the infirmary crying into the bed like a loser in the presence of the other Shuu.

“I don't remember the infirmary being a place for crying.” The other Shuu muttered.

“D-Doctor Iwamine… does counselling sessions at times…” Kazuaki explained in between tears.

“I guess I'd have to adhere to the rules of this world for now but, not the counselling part.” Shuu sighed.

“I-I’ll be fine…” Kazuaki sobbed as he sat up, rubbing the tears off from his red, puffed up eyes. Reaching out for a tissue on the side of the bed, he blew his nose. “I’ll not bother you anymore in a while…”

“Did you forget to pay your library fees again?” Shuu asked.

“N-No!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, staying silent for a while before taking a deep breath and asking softly “Are you… dating Uzune in that world too?”

Shuu blinked before replying “No.” He stopped for a moment before asking “Did you like him?”

“Y-Yes, I like him… which is why it makes everything so hard… I thought that I may have a chance with Doctor Iwamine but they’ve started dating and I can't… bear a grudge on any one of them because they are perfect for each other and I know this…” Kazuaki explained, feeling warm tears roll down his cheeks once again.

“I see. Well, in the world I'm in, Uzune and I aren't dating.” Shuu explained “However…”

“Y-You like him?” Kazuaki asked softly.

“We're dating, you and I that is…” Shuu muttered as he got up from his chair, making his way towards Kazuaki.

“E-Ehhh!!??” Kazuaki exclaimed as he stood up immediately, shocked.

“I know that the one you like is not exactly me but…” Shuu moved closer towards Kazuaki, putting a palm over those tearstained, reddened cheeks in a swift movement. “What do you think?”

Kazuaki panicked as he thought.  _ The one in front of me isn't Doctor Iwamine but… he is… Doctor Iwamine… We are dating… or at least in his world… it should be... _

With a deep breath, Kazuaki closed his eyes and leaned towards Shuu nervously.

Staring at Kazuaki for a while, Shuu leaned in to kiss him.

Kazuaki blushed and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shuu tightly as he did so, savouring every moment.

Shuu broke off from the kiss after a while. It was also at that moment that Kazuaki noticed that Shuu is fading away.

Soon, he was left all alone in the infirmary.

 

_ All dreams must come to an end _

 

Shuu’s eyes shot open as he finds himself staring up at the familiar grey ceiling above.

“Ah! Iwamine!! You are finally awake! I-I was shocked when you suddenly collapsed like that…” A familiar voice spoke out worriedly.

Shuu sat up just to find himself facing a panic-stuck Kazuaki.

_ He calls me ‘Iwamine’ here… that would mean… I have woken up at last… _

“I see. I must have stayed up too late last night.” Shuu explained as he got up from bed and headed back towards his desk.

“Ehh?? You’re going back to work again??” Kazuaki questioned worryingly.

“No, I'll be leaving early today. What about you?”

“I-I’m just waiting for Hitori to finish classes so that we can go on a date together~” Kazuaki sighed dreamily.

“I see. Well, I'll be heading back first then. Just inform Sakazaki when he arrives.” Shuu informed.

“Y-Yes!” Kazuaki nodded.

“I start to notice that I took too long to realise things…” Shuu started.

“Hm? Did you say something, Iwamine?” Kazuaki asked quizzingly.

“It’s nothing.” Shuu muttered before a smirk crept up his face as he asked “I'm still looking for a volunteer for my new drug if you're interested”

“N-Noooo!!” Kazuaki screeched immediately.

“Well, We shall see how it goes then, hohoho…” Shuu smirked before heading out of the infirmary, leaving a scared and trembling Kazuaki behind.

 

_ Will I have that dream again someday? _

**Author's Note:**

> A short practice fic in which Selina writes some unrequited ShuuKazu bs to possibly destroy herself


End file.
